


Space Seed

by Queequeg0925



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fluff, Mulder likes star trek, Other, Too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queequeg0925/pseuds/Queequeg0925
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully finds out what a afternoon of Mulder babysitting their son can result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Seed

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I was having trouble falling asleep last night and I came with this dumb idea, but was too cute for me not to write.  
> English is not my first language, so it has probably some mistakes.  
> 

Between lots of scattered toys and a muted tv playing the star trek series, William and his father were asleep on the sofa.  
Mulder was wearing only socks and a t-shirt, with his jeans hanged over one of the chairs.  
Comfortable laying on his father's chest, Will was heavily asleep, with his pacifier on one of Mulder's hand.

She walked in a little bit more and found her living room even more destroyed than she thought. In front of the sleepy boys, Scully found more toys, a half eaten bowl of popcorn (with butter) and nothing more than William's baby bottle knocked out, which resulted on milk spilled all over her carpet.

That's what happens when you allow Mulder babysit Will for an afternoon.

She sighed, looking at the mess they've made. But, she could rage on Mulder later. Even though, Scully knew she was half guilty about what happened.  
Instead, the redheaded carefully walked between the toys and gently kissed both of her boys goodnight.

It was time to her go to bed too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! The drabble tittle is actually the name of one star trek episode, I thought a little easter egg would be cool (and also had no idea about what tittle give it lmao)


End file.
